lgbtwikiaorg-20200222-history
Arab strap (sexual device)
An Arab strap is a sexual device, usually made of leather and a metal ring, that is placed around the penis and testicles. This device is usually included in the group of cock rings and cock harnesses usually to play the role of a bondage-type sex toy. The name is probably derived from restraining devices used for mating Arabian horses, including the analogical method of binding. Device The device includes metal rings placed around the penis shaft and penis base, which are connected with each other by the leather or rubber straps intended for holding the rings in place and for testicle restraining. The rings measure the standard penis diameters from1 to 1.5 inches and usually are not the same. The base ring is a little larger in size repeating the anatomy of the male organ. The width of the straps varies in different devices for more convenience. The straps may include the buckles for adjusting the device on every separate penis and can be lockable for creating the chastity male strap on. Purpose and Use The purpose of the Arab Strap as a sex toy is usually to sustain an erection and to stimulate the Clitoris during coitus. In other words, this device in this case plays the double role of a cock ring and clitoris stimulator. In reality one more separate ring worn on the shaft is intended for additional stimulation the erogenous zones inside the partner's body. Some males suffering from erectile dysfunction who cannot maintain an erection for the needed period of time can make the erection longer and firmer with this device. In comparison with simple cock rings, straps hold the cock ring firmly in place, bind the testicles and penis shaft together and do not allow the ring to slide off during intercourse. The blood in the erected penis remains in the shaft until the cock ring is taken off. The firmer erection is said to result in greater sensitivity in the erect penises of those wearing the Arab Strap during the sexual stimulation. Though the sex toy is applied after the erection has taken place, the Arab Strap can also be used on a flaccid penis as a cock and ball torture device placed in a special way for BDSM popular practice and some bondage cultures. The straps worn on the penis and testicles prevent the wearer from engaging in intercourse and thus play the role of a chastity device; psychologically, the sexual organs "belong to" the partner (Dominant) and nobody else. But this application of the device can be considered as a variant and is not very common. By using the Arab Strap or by holding the base shaft tightly in hand, the discharge of secretions may be avoided during oral sex, resulting in retrograde ejaculation. Risks The Arab strap should be worn with great care and for no longer than approximately 20 minutes, to avoid injury. Some users leave the ring on the erect penis after ejaculation, but it is strongly recommended that it be taken off immediately afterwards. Placing metal rings around the penis is hazardous: the penis may become irreversibly engorged, with blood circulation stopped and capillaries damaged, leading to necrosis of the penis if the ring is not removed before irreversible damage occurs. Materials The main materials used to make Arab straps are leather (for strap) and metal (for cock rings and buckles, if any), but there are also some variations. The straps should not be used in the water, since the sex toy is not waterproof. Under wet conditions the leather stretches and loses its shape, or the cock ring slides down during use. Uses in popular culture * The band Arab Strap is named after this device. * The band Belle and Sebastian released an album in 1998 called The Boy with the Arab Strap. Category:Sex toys